Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Uzumaki clan. He became the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth — a fate that caused him to be shunned by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After joining Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's acknowledgement all the while chasing his dream to become Hokage. In the following years, through many hardships and ordeals, he became a capable ninja regarded as a hero both by the villagers, and soon after, the rest of the world, becoming known as the Hero of the Hidden Leaf (木ノ葉隠れの英雄, Konohagakure no Eiyū, Literally meaning: Hero of the Hidden Tree Leaves). He soon proved to be one of the main factors in winning the Fourth Shinobi World War, leading him to achieve his dream and become the village's Seventh Hokage (七代目火影, Nanadaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Seventh Fire Shadow). Abilites: Rasengan: Naruto's second trademark technique was the Rasengan, a one-handed technique created by his father. Due to his poor chakra control, Naruto often used a shadow clone to form the spherical shape while he provided the chakra. Over time, Naruto developed larger versionsof the Rasengan, perform it faster,101 and even have his shadow clones make their ownRasengan. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he learned to use the Rasengan and its variants unaided with a single hand, or even form one in both hands simultaneously.102 He also increased the size of his standard Rasengan, making it noticeably larger.103104105 Naruto had also shown the ability to release the Rasengan as an energy wave,21 or as a projectile in the anime.106 Using senjutsu or Kurama's chakra, Naruto could create more powerful and elaborate variations of the Rasengan; using the latter, he even developed the Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball, performing it in a similar manner to the Rasengan. Double Rasengan/Rasenshuriken: Double Rasengan is an variant for rasengan, using another clone or centering the attack on his hands will create two rasengans and when is ready it will go to the enemy. Shadow Clone Jutsu/Rasenshuriken (Throwable): Naruto's first trademark technique was the Shadow Clone Technique. While back in the Academy he failed to perform a basic illusionary clone, after briefly studying the Scroll of Seals, to save Iruka who risked his life for Naruto, he overcame this by performing the Shadow Clone Technique on a mass scale. From then on, Naruto's skill with the Shadow Clone Technique blossomed to great heights. Having unusually high chakra reserves, Naruto could use this technique to create hundreds of shadow clones and retain a decent amount of chakra in each one with relative ease.99 He could use them to outnumber or deceive his enemies in combat, manoeuvre himself in mid-air, transform into weapons, scout areas, or test an opponent's abilities.100 During his elemental-affinity training, Naruto learned that the user of a shadow clone receives all of the knowledge and conditioning clones gained once they had dispersed. This method allowed him to drastically speed up his training, as he could in effect gain years worth of experience in just days. By the time he became Hokage, Naruto's usage of this technique on mass-scale and prolonged-periods allowed him to constantly perform multiple simultaneous tasks throughout the village daily, although he does have a tendency to overexert himself, leaving him exhausted afterward Rasenshuriken: Naruto's natural affinity is Wind Release, which he learned from Asuma Sarutobi to flow into his weapons to increase their offensive might.107 Using shadow clones, he couple the complete difficult task of adding his elemental nature to the Rasengan, something no one, including his father, had been able to succeed at. One shadow clone helped form the Rasengan, while the other provided the Wind chakra, which produced the Wind Release: Rasengan and the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. Two years after its creation, he became skilled enough to form a Rasenshuriken without any shadow clones and throw it in his base form,21 a feat which he previously could only do while using his enhanced modes. He also created different-sizedvariations, and could even use two Rasenshuriken simultaneously. Form: Six Paths Sage Mode/Six Paths Senjutsu